Jamie Moriarty
Jamie Moriarty is Sherlock Holmes' nemesis. After Sherlock interrupted several of her plans when he worked for Scotland Yard, she tricked Sherlock into falling in love with her so she could study him, knowing her only as Irene Adler. Although the character is only seen in four episodes so far, she is the main antagonist of Season One. Even after her arrest and imprisonment, she continues to have a great impact on him, and he writes letters back and forth with her because she is 'the only person he can relate to'. She is played by Natalie Dormer. Biography Background Jaime Moriarty's past relationship with the detective, over the course of seven months, is shown in flashbacks in the episode The Woman. When Sherlock Holmes interrupted several of her plans of assassinations in London, Moriarty at first considered killing him, but intrigued by his deductive abilities- which she has compared more than once to her own, although firmly maintaining she is the smarter individual- she instead created the identity of Irene Adler and arranged for him to visit her. As Irene, she was an American traveler in London who both painted her own works and restored historic ones- apparently stealing some so that she could 'properly' preserve them, which Holmes chose not to report her for. Moriarty's fascination with 'art' is one of the few characteristics she retained as Irene. she seduced Sherlock into falling in love with her as so she could study him, finding him curious. When she discovered that Sherlock was not a real threat to her other operations, she staged Irene's death (leaving a pool of her own blood and a note signed 'M', the modus operandi ''of her primary assassin, Sebastian Moran), and resumed her business as Moriarty. Jaime was unaware of Sherlock's subsequent descent into drug addiction, and showed genuine regret when she found out about it. Sometime around 2005-2006 (well before she met Sherlock as Adler, and when she was just beginning her career as a criminal overlord) Jaime had a brief affiar with an unknown man and became pregnant. She did not have an abortion; however, she knew that having children would interfere with her criminal aspirations. Instead, after giving birth she gave the baby (Kayden) for adoption to the Fullers, a wealthy infertile English couple who later moved to New York. Despite her extremely ruthless nature, Jaime kept close track of her daughter and clearly cared about her, although there is no evidence that she ever communicated with her."Heroine," aired May 16, 2013. Elementary, Season 1, Episode 24. CBS. Directed by John Polson, written by Craig Sweeny and Robert Doherty. Season one "''I would never kill you. Not in a million years... you may not be as unique as you thought, darling, but you're still a work of art- I appreciate art. What I ''can ''do- what I ''will ''do- is hurt you. Worse than I did before. I have reserves of creativity I haven't even begun to tap. So- for your own good- let me win." ''-''Jaime to Sherlock, after revealing herself After Moriarty staged her death as Irene Adler, Sherlock got addicted to drugs, moved to New York, and eventually checked-in to rehab and got on the road to recovery. When she heard about Sherlock's recovery, she followed after him to New York to see how far he'd recovered- partly because he was once again posing a threat to her interests, but also because she was genuinely concerned about him. Moriarty first appears in the final three episodes of Season One. She continually contacts Sherlock as Moriarty through the series, disguising herself behind a man's voice and manipulating him into exposing the head of a major security firm in New York, leaving her with an easier route to her criminal plans. In return for Sherlock's assistance, Moriarty leads him to a house in Queens, where he find her as Irene, alive. Appearing as if she has been held captive and very convincingly faking symptoms of PTSD, she is checked-into a hospital, and eventually moves in with Sherlock under his care. When someone breaks into his house and leaves a flower at her bed as a supposed threat, Sherlock takes her to a safe house and plans to elope with her. After Sherlock sees her naked back and sees one of her moles missing, he figures out that she has been faking her own death and reappearance, and suspects her of working for Moriarty, causing her to angrily abandon him. Later, when one of her assassins who has gone rogue attacks Sherlock, she comes to the rescue by killing the man, and reveals herself to be Moriarty and how she tricked him back in London. She tells him to let her win, or she will hurt him. Moriarty's plan at first seems deceptively simple to the NYPD as it unravels, although Sherlock refuses to rest, apparently relishing the idea of having a 'nemesis'. A Greek businessman nicknamed the 'Narwhal', strongly suspected of smuggling for her has had his daughter kidnapped by Moriarty's agents (which the NYPD only discover after talking with the daughter's husband). Holmes deduces that Moriarty is forcing the Narwhal into assasinating an unofficial Macedonian diplomat, thus damaging the likelihood of Macedonia joining the European Union (which is obstructed due to a spat with Greece) and switching its' currency to the Euro; Moriarty has recently bought huge quantities of Macedonian currency to convert, allowing her to make at least a billion dollars if her plan succeeds. With the Narwhal doing the killing, all will assume it was part of a Greek nationalist plot. Holmes relays the warning through the NYPD, but the man they have guarding the Macedonian and his wife is on Moriarty's payroll, and lets the Narwhal into the house to kill them. As soon as the Narwhal's daughter is returned safely to her home, Moriarty's agent shoots the Narwhal, completeng her scheme. Holmes seems visibly apopleptic at her ability to stay one step ahead of him and Watson. Moriarty later visits Sherlock in the hospital when he supposedly overdosed on drugs, wanting to help him; she tells him to come away with her, saying once again that they are alike. Sherlock reveals that Watson used Moriarty's claim of having 'eyes everywhere' to their advantage, making it look publicly like Holmes was completely out of control when in fact he had never O.D.'d at all. Holmes tells her that there is not just one person who can surprise her (him) now; there are two, and Watson steps into the room with the NYPD, who arrest Moriarty. Sherlock had recorded their conversation without her knowing, and gets her on tape admitting to ordering at least three murders; she is imprisoned and her lawyer battles against multiple life sentences, while the Macedonian money she has acquired is frozen in her accounts. Season two Jaime: "You look quite... tired." Sherlock: "You look quite evil." In We Are Everyone, Sherlock writes a letter to someone, asking them if he believes in the possibility of truly knowing another person and claiming "yours is the only opinion I trust in this matter". At the end of the episode he receives a reply, ending with a hope that he will continue writing. The letter was sent from Newgate Prison, and was signed "Jamie Moriarty." Moriarty's voice can be heard reading the letter."We Are Everyone," aired October 10, 2013. Elementary, Season 2, Episode 3. CBS. Directed by Michael Pressman, written by Craig Sweeny. In The Diabolical Kind, Jaime Moriarty has apparently continued her correspondance with Sherlock from her prison cell. She has been trading certain valuable information to the police in exchange for priveleges, such as being moved to a semi-comfortable cell in an otherwise-abandoned warehouse, being given her art supplies so she can continue painting, and getting a daily newspaper. When a seven-year-old girl called Kayden Fuller is kidnapped and her father shot, Holmes and Watson arrive in time to hear the ransom demands of $50,000,000. Holmes quickly recognizes the voice as that of the man who previously pretended to be Moriarty, who Jaime herself described as one of her subordinates. Assuming Jaime somehow gave the orders for the kidnapping, Holmes and Watson visit her for the first time since her arrest, discovering she has made a large painting of Watson's face in perfect detail. Jaime coolly denies being involved in the kidnapping, but offers to give the names and likenesses of her subordinates (who probably were involved) in exchange for more 'favors'. Holmes refuses and leaves immediately, but shortly afterwards discovers she has been recruited as a consulting agent by the NYPD in exchange for an undisclosed 'favor', to his agitation. Jaime has chips embedded in her forearms and electroshock stun bracelets on her wrists, but Holmes still believes she will try to escape. Jaime dully gives them the likenesses of three of her subordinates and asks to see the crime scene; Watson accompanies her, irritated that Holmes and Jaime discussed her personal life in their letters. Jaime admits she finds Watson more intelligent and interesting than at first, and that part of the reason that she and Sherlock write to one another is because they are the only ones who can understand and relate to the other to some degree. When Moriarty's subordinates ambush two policemen and kill them (bringing down one of the three men she drew in the process) Holmes angrily yells at her, thinking she somehow communicated the information to them directly. For once, Jaime does not attempt to manipulate him, but continues to deny involvement in the kidnapping, looking increasingly distressed when her former lieutennant- Devon Gasper- makes a call and puts the frightened Kayden on the phone crying for her 'mummy'. It is quickly clear that Gasper is acting without Jaime's orders (as he knows she made the sketches) but Holmes nonetheless orders her removed from the team. After Holmes decodes Moriarty's sketching of Gasper's stubble- containing subliminal messages Gasper was meant to find- he finds it is coordinates for a location in the Norwegian island of Svalbard, which results in her being forced to wear the electric bracelets in her cell as an additional precaution. Watson wonders if that is where her escape team is supposed to meet her, but Holmes no longer suspects escape is her primary motive. Watson also wonders why Jaime looked so upset when Gasper put Kayden on the phone, saying "She looked like she wanted to kill him". When Holmes, suspecting she had two-way communication with Gasper, looks for coded messages in the classified section of her paper, he is stunned by his discovery: not only is Jaime not behind the kidnapping, she is one of its' victims, because Kayden Fuller is her biological daughter. Gasper has been demanding both the ransom and the location of the Svalbard coordinates- and whatever lies there- in exchange for Kayden's life. Meanwhile, Jaime escapes her cell by using shards of her paint jars to neutralize her stun bracelets (despite the glass cutting her wrists badly) and strangling her only guard unconscious. She promptly tracks down Gasper and two of his men at an old property of hers in the Bronx- where Kayden is also being held- and fatally shoots all three kidnappers. Jaime then calls Sherlock, who is investigating the scene of her escape, telling him she wants to see him and that the police can wait outside. Holmes finds her sitting alone by the corpses, with her wrists bleeding severely. She says Kayden has been sent away- 're-situated' to a safe place. She admits Kayden's conception was an unintended incident early in her criminal career quite a while before she met Holmes, and that she went through the pregnancy intending to give Kaden to the Fullers for adoption, knowing "motherhood would not mix well with my... proclivities". Jaime suspects Gasper somehow learned about Kayden from the girl's biological father. Sherlock asks her about the Svalbard coordinates, and Jaime reveals she made a dossier of 'interesting facts'- a nod to the character of Irene Adler, who was her mask. Sherlock remarks that she could have run as he examines her injuries, but Jaime confidently predicts that she will be free soon enough, so there was no need to live as a fugitive. She thanks Sherlock for his letters, saying she finds them influencing her decisions occasionally, such as not to kill her guard, which she would have found 'expedient' but Sherlock would have found 'repugnant'- indicating her character is beginning to redeem herself, and she and Sherlock still care about each other on some level. She abruptly collapses, and Holmes carries her outside to an ambillance. Watson later tells him she lost a lot of blood but she'll be okay. Appearances Trivia *On a letter she sent to Sherlock Holmes, her return address was Anemoonstraat, Sint-Michielsgestel, The Netherlands. *The episodes featuring Irene were written with Natalie Dormer in mind. She was cast before the episodes were written.Elementary Writers (@ELEMENTARYStaff). "We had cast Natalie Dormer as Irene Adler before we had written these episodes. So we had her squarely in mind when this finale was written." May 17, 2013. Gallery 008 The Woman episode still of Sherlock Holmes and Irene Adler.jpg|Irene and Sherlock Holmes meet for the first time, in The Woman. 18 The Woman episode still of Sherlock Holmes and Irene Adler.jpg|Sherlock invites Irene out on a unique date, in The Woman. 005 The Woman episode still of Joan Watson, Sherlock Holmes and Irene Adler.jpg|Sherlock finds Irene alive, in The Woman 015 The Woman episode still of Irene Adler and Sherlock Holmes.jpg|Sherlock takes Irene in under his care, in The Woman 009 Heroine episode still of Moriarty and Joan Watson.jpg|Moriarty has lunch with Joan Watson, in Heroine. See also Arthur Conan Doyle's Moriarty on Wikipedia, which Elementary's Moriarty is based on. Arthur Conan Doyle's Irene Adler on Wikipedia, which Elementary's Irene Adler is based on. References Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:Characters introduced in season 1 Category:Guest characters Category:Season 1 characters Category:Living characters Category:Moriarty Category:Humans Category:Season 2 characters